Catching Lightning in a Bottle - Traducción
by Ego-san
Summary: El estudiante universitario Tony conoce al conserje Steve en el MIT y ellos caen felizmente enamorados, hasta que Howard aparece y las cosas se desmoronan. Un error de papeleo en el divorcio cortesía del siempre servicial Jarvis, y diez años después, Tony tiene que re-divorciarse de Steve. Esto no irá como él imagina. Fanart incluido. Traducción con el permiso de la autora.
1. Chapter 1

**Título al español:** Atrapando un rayo en una botella – Se refiere a conseguir algo prácticamente imposible.  
 **Autora:** Sabrecmc - users / sabrecmc / pseuds / sabrecmc  
 **Pareja:** Steve/Tony  
 **Enlace al fic original (inglés):** archiveofourown works / 5787061 / chapters / 13337719

 **No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic ni de la historia, solo me hice cargo de traducirla del inglés al español con el permiso de la autora**

* * *

"¿De nuevo?" Preguntó Tony, disminuyendo la precisión del ritmo con un ruido sordo, mientras los tacones de Pepper chasqueaban en todo el suelo del taller, en lo que, él ya había determinado, sería su nueva versión de pisoteo molesto.

"No sé por qué no tienes un abogado o, no sé, un ex-agente de la CIA que se encargue de esto. Esta vez fue, y te juro que no me lo estoy inventando, un hombre con un solo brazo quien me dijo que, y estoy citando, 'Si Stark quiere a Stevie para firmar algo tan desesperadamente, él - uh, bien, bueno, no estoy citando esta parte, pero, básicamente, - puede arrastrar su trasero fuera de esa monstruosidad y venir hasta acá para decírselo en persona' y luego me tiró la puerta en la cara" respondió Pepper, erizándose ante el recuerdo.

Tony se estremeció, apretando la boca hasta formar una delgada línea con ella. "Ah. Debes haber conocido a Barnes, entonces. Todavía tiene la misma encantadora personalidad por lo que veo"

"Tú ex, o pronto-a-ser-ex, o lo que sea, tiene una gran colección de…de…defensores por no decir más," concordó Pepper, desplomándose en una silla y arrojando la carpeta de papeleo en una de las estaciones de trabajo de Tony. Tony lo miró por un largo minuto. Este estúpido error tendría que haber acabado hace semanas. Demonios, todo esto se suponía que debía haber acabado hace muchos años, pensó, frotando la palma de su mano contra su frente.

"La última vez fue una pelirroja gritándome en ruso" continuó Pepper. Apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla, haciéndola girar un poco, de lado a lado, con la parte delantera de sus zapatos, mientras que sus dedos cavaban pequeños círculos en sus sienes. "No sé lo que dijo, pero sin duda lo sentía. Y antes de eso, algún enorme fisicoculturista* con un cabello mejor que el mío diciéndome que 'esta indigna tarea estaba por debajo de mí.' ¿Quiénes son estas personas?" exigió, alzando los puños al aire en señal de desesperación.

"Sus amigos," respondió Tony. Mis amigos, también, una vez, o él había pensado que lo eran. Pero eso había sido hace muchísimo tiempo.

"Mira" ella empezó, dejando ir a la pregunta. "No sé por qué estas personas han puesto el grito al cielo. Quiero decir, ustedes dos querían el divorcio, ¿verdad? Dijiste que tu padre le pagó una especie de pensión alimenticia, entonces, no es como si pudiera reclamar un fraude ni nada. Ningún tribunal dejará que un archivo erróneo repentinamente le de derechos a cualquier cosa que hayas construido, Tony. ¿Por qué no vas allí por tu cuenta, hablas con el chico, le explicas lo que ha pasado y acabamos con esto?"

"No quiero verlo" dijo Tony, mirando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada fija de Pepper. No quiero verlo. No quiero hablarle. No quiero _pensar_ en él, y cada vez que creía que de verdad podría ser capaz de hacerlo, había un olor o un sabor o algo por el rabillo del ojo, y terminaba pensando en ese asqueroso armario de un departamento con el colchón en el suelo, un delgado paño grasiento clavado por encima de la ventana, y un horno tostador con un par de hornillas encima que hacían el peor curry con arroz del mundo, y dolería. Dolía condenadamente tanto, porque, por una vez en su miserable vida, había sido feliz. Ingenuo y completamente engañado, cierto, pero feliz, y era como si casi valiera la pena ignorar la primera parte solo para serlo. Casi. No debería doler tanto todavía, pero aquí estaba de nuevo, años después, y Steve Rogers todavía seguía jodiendo su vida.

"Bieeeeen," dijo ella, luego de un rato, arrastrando las palabras. "¿De todos modos, cómo es que te casaste con este chico random, y ni siquiera me había enterado hasta ahora?"

"Howard lo mantuvo lejos de la prensa" respondió rápidamente Tony. "Consiguió un juez amigo suyo para cerrar los registros." La única cosa en que habían estado de acuerdo, pensó Tony sin entusiasmo. Howard no había querido que nadie se enterara del fácil objetivo que era su hijo, y Tony no había querido que nadie se enterara exactamente cuán idiota ingenuo había sido.

"Eso no es lo que pregunté," señaló Pepper, aunque no presionó, dejando la pregunta en el aire, su expresión era extrañamente suave. Tony supuso que le debía alguna explicación, considerando con lo que había estado lidiando en su nombre por las últimas dos semanas.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo," finalmente se decidió Tony. "Estaba haciendo mi postgrado en el MIT. Él trabajaba allí. Conserje," explicó Tony. Odiaba como sonaba su voz, tensa y tratando duramente de no serlo. "Cliché, ¿cierto?" Preguntó con un resoplido. No quería hablar de esto, particularmente de esta parte, la parte en la que todo había parecido ir tan bien, y había existido un maravilloso futuro en su cabeza que, por primera vez en su vida, esperaba ansioso.

"Estaba… ¿era esto acerca de Howard?" preguntó Pepper con cuidado.

"¿Devolverle al viejo una pequeña venganza con un amorío? No. Buena idea, pero no," admitió Tony, dando una larga inhalación y dejándola salir lentamente antes de continuar. Sintió un escalofrió, y recordó despertarse aturdido y helado, con el estómago revuelto y completamente desorientado para encontrarse con que unos brillantes ojos azules le devolvían la mirada en lo que parecía genuina preocupación para esa época.

"Le vomite encima, y él me puso en una ducha descontaminante en el laboratorio de química," recordó Tony haciendo una mueca. "Fue amor a primera vista, o yo me enamoré de él, de todos modos. Él…él se enamoró de la cuenta bancaria de mi papá, como se vio después. Le pagaron por su tiempo y se fue. Aprendí una valiosa lección, o algo así es lo que a Howard le gusta recordarme cada cierto tiempo. Eso es. Fin de la historia." Terminó Tony encogiéndose de hombros, aparentando indiferencia y fallando por lejos basado en la mirada aguda de Pepper.

"Excepto, que aparentemente no," Rectificó, posando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. "Porque mis abogados me informaron que una de las declaraciones juradas durante el papeleo del divorcio tenía una incorrecta certificación notarial y se preocuparon de que todo el asunto no pudiera ser válido sin tener que volver a la corte y conseguir un decreto o conseguir uno nuevo firmado. Aunque hay muchas partes de mí mismo que no me importaría ver en primera plana, tengo que admitir, que esta es una que preferiría no se sepa públicamente."

"Lo siento Tony. Pensé – bueno. No sé qué pensaba. No sabía. Mira, no te preocupes por esto. Voy a hacerme cargo, de una u otra forma. No hay razón para que debas lidiar con esta…esta persona…de nuevo," dijo airadamente. La boca de Tony se curvó en una sonrisa. Tener a Pepper cubriéndole las espaldas era un hecho, pero igualmente era agradable de escuchar.

"No. No, Pep, no debí haberte inmiscuido en esto para empezar. Quería evitar-bueno, muchas cosas. Que sorpresa, lo sé. Pensé que esto sería sencillo. No tener que vernos el uno al otro de nuevo. Pensé que él quizá—mierda, no sé, se sintiera mal o algo. Puro optimismo, evidentemente. No iba a ser un maldito bastardo con esto. Olvidar el pasado y todo. Pero, demonios, si Steve quiere jugar sucio, está bien. Yo me encargo." Dijo Tony. "Va a firmar o tendrá que lidiar con cada abogado de Nueva York respirándole en el cuello."

"¿Estás seguro, Tony? En serio, no me importaría," ofreció Pepper. "Estaba solo frustrada y…no debí haber dicho nada. Sé que no me lo pedirías sin una buena razón. Bueno, eso no es completamente verdad, pero debí haberlo asumido."

"No. No, tienes razón. Necesito lidiar con esto. Fue hace mucho tiempo, y demonios, ¿Quién sabe? Esto podría de hecho ser bueno para mí.," respondió firmemente Tony, sintiendo un agujero abrirse donde su estómago solía estar. Saber que necesitaba lidiar con esto y en realidad desear hacerlo eran dos cosas muy distintas. Pasó sus manos de arriba abajo por su rostro, intentando aclarar su mente. "Como una de esas hogueras para las cosas de los exs**. Limpia. Purifica. Ya verás." No estaba seguro a quién estaba intentando convencer, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar creyéndoselo.

"Bien, Tony. Pero si necesitas algo…Cu-Al-Quier-Cosa," pronunció Pepper con seriedad. "Me lo dirás, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, Srta. Potts," dijo Tony con un guiño. La observó mientras se iba, y regresó a su mesa de trabajo una vez que escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella. Los esquemas azules de algún, ahora olvidado, proyecto se alzaban frente suyo y las herramientas de soldadura estaban esparcidas en desorden por debajo de la proyección. Empujó la silla lo suficientemente cerca para poder abrir el largo cajón metálico ubicado en la base del escritorio. En el fondo, detrás de bolsas de moras secas, tres tomos de Mecánica Popular, y algún premio que no recordaba haber ganado, había un desteñido, disecado muñeco de Marvin El Marciano justo más grande que su mano.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía verlo. 'Los Dardos De Jimmy' en la calle Bowery, recordó Tony. Coloridos globos en un tablero de clavijas, con un gran cartel de advertencia colgando al frente de la cabina. No Inclinarse Sobre La Mesa. El sabor de la sal y la comida frita en el aire, su estómago todavía protestando debido a las tiendas de dulces y por haber gritado tanto en la atracción del Ciclón, sintiéndose prácticamente aturdido, porque este, este momento, era tan bueno, tan perfecto, lleno de promesas y un futuro donde conseguía tener esto tan a menudo que se acostumbraba a ello.

Viéndolo ahora, estaba claramente destinado a fracasar. Debió haberlo visto venir desde lejos, pero había sido joven y estúpido, y Steve había sido…bueno, Steve había sido todo, en aquel entonces.

" _Cuando te pedí que me ganases algún recuerdo de luna de miel, esto no era lo que tenía en mente" Se quejó Tony con el ceño fruncido._

" _Me recuerda a ti. Siempre se le ocurren ideas. '¿Y la explosión? ¡Iba a haber una explosión demoledora!' " Citó Steve, sacudiendo el muñeco frente a Tony._

" _Una vez, Rogers. Eso pasó una vez," protestó Tony con una mueca. "Dame eso, tu idiota," dijo dando un suspiro exagerado. "Ser un niño enfermizo te dio alguna clase de superpoder para citar dibujos animados, es totalmente injusto"_

" _Me gusta pensar que eso compensa por toda la escuela perdida y el confinamiento en cama," Steve asintió agradable._

" _Hey, allí hay una de esas cabinas de fotos" Soltó Tony, tirando de la mano de Steve, "¿Qué dices sobre algunas verdaderas fotos de boda en alta calidad? Mira, incluso podemos elegir nuestro fondo. Podemos elegir un espeluznante payaso de circo, jugueteando con ponis de arcoíris o con vehículos en construcción"_

 _Steve miró los ojos soñadores de Tony. "Ponis de arcoíris" dijeron juntos, luego estallaron en risas. "Solo si Marvin está en la foto, también" objetó Steve, sonriendo radiante hacia Tony._

" _Naturalmente. Primera foto familiar y todo eso" Agregó Tony con una sonrisa vivaz. "Vamos a mirar hacia atrás y reírnos de este día, sabes eso, ¿verdad?"_

" _¿Tony? Estoy riéndome de esto ahora mismo" contestó Steve mientras jalaba la cortina de la cabina hacia atrás y dejaba a Tony pasar dentro, para luego agitar una mano frente a su rostro cuando el olor a dulces y orina los golpeó desde el interior de la cabina._

 _Tony jaló a Steve sentándolo a su lado en el estrecho banco de la cabina. No funcionó, así que se levantó y dejó a Steve sentarse. Encontró dos billetes de dólar, los sacó de su cartera y los puso en la máquina, dejándose caer en el regazo de Steve meneando las cejas sugestivamente. "Por qué, Steven. No en frente del niño" Protestó Tony, poniendo una mano sobre los ojos de Marvin. "Sabes a lo que me refiero," dijo Tony mirando por encima del perfil de Steve. Su esposo. Dios, se sentía tan extraño decir eso. Howard iba a gritar como los mil demonios, pero esos eran los problemas del mañana._

" _Sé a lo que te referías Tony," dijo Steve, su cara decayendo por un momento. "Sé que–Lo siento. Sé que esto no es a lo que estás acostumbrado."_

" _Tienes razón, esto no es a lo que estoy acostumbrado," reconoció Tony, viendo el rostro de Steve antes que apartara la vista. "Esto es, mucho, mucho mejor, Steve" El flash los capturó entonces, y Tony levanto el muñeco de peluche sonriendo radiante, mientras Steve luchaba con qué hacer con sus brazos. En dos de las fotografías Tony aparecía boquiabierto y Steve siendo solo hombros, pero la primera era Steve mirando abajo hacia Tony, con una expresión ida desgarradoramente suave y la última era ambos riendo, la cabeza de Tony enterrada en el pecho de Steve mientras sonría mirando a la cámara, con el estúpido muñeco apretado firmemente en su mano._

* * *

 _ ***Bodybuilder:**_ Hace referencia a las personas musculosas, su traducción literal al español es fisioculturista.  
 _ ****Bonfire-of-the-ex things:** _Se refiere a la tradición de quemar las cosas de los exs para por fin "liberarse y tener mejor suerte". Se puede ver en un capítulo de la serie 'Friends' en que hacen referencia a esto.

Nota de la traductora: Hola! Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo proyecto. Es mi primera traducción y conseguí el permiso de la autora para poder traerles su magnífica historia al español!  
Este fic posee muchas referencias y trataré de dejar imágenes para que puedan ubicarse un poquito mejor en los escenarios. Actualizaré semanalmente, posiblemente los sábados. Si ven algún error no se sientan mal en señalarlo, debo aprender aún mucho, nos leemos pronto.  
¡Dejad comentarios!, yo los traduciré para mandárselos personalmente a la autora.  
Gracias :D


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras maniobraba el Audi a través del laberinto de taxis, camiones de reparto y equipos de trabajo que daban la sensación de vivir en las calles de Nueva York, Tony decidió no pensar demasiado en el hecho que sabía dónde vivía Steve. Una mierda de edificio sin ascensor en Brooklyn, no muy diferente al que había sido, por un tiempo, al menos, su departamento en Boston. Ese particular edificio con riesgo de incendio que desde hace mucho tiempo había sido puesto en venta durante el _boom_ inmobiliario donde la mitad de Boston decidió aburguesarse, pero Nueva York se aferró a los departamentos de mierda como si fueran las viejas perlas de su abuela, una reliquia familiar que a nadie le gustaba, pero que debía mantener alrededor suyo, mitad por sentimentalismo, mitad por obligación. En el asiento de al lado, la esquina del folder manila con los papeles del divorcio se asomaba por debajo de la manga de su abrigo. Había pasado parte de la noche anterior revisándolos. Pepper servicialmente había marcado las rúbricas con unas, extrañamente exuberantes, notas adhesivas de un amarillo brillante que ponían 'Firme aquí'.

El papeleo no había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez. Referencias a la separación original. Una declaración en donde confirmaba que la realización del divorcio había sido decidida por ambos. Una renuncia. Sabía que esa había sido la pieza clave. Steve no tendría una buena demanda, le aseguro su abogado. Poniendo en juego el ser despedido.

Pero…pero. Siempre, el pero. Pero, habría una pelea, una pública, sería una inspiración para la prensa sensacionalista por meses, lo cual le daría a Steve más influencia de la que Tony quería que tuviera.

Al menos, si llegaba a ese punto, podría pagarle, Dios, esa idea dolió, pensó amargamente. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, que había hecho Steve con todo el dinero, además de aquella primera pequeña escapada de compras que Tony había llegado a ver de cerca. Era bueno saber que él no valía tanto como una nueva televisión y un X-box, supuso, pero cinco millones de dólares era mucho dinero para haberlo gastado, incluso en un década.

Tony estacionó el auto en un espacio en medio del camino debajo de una señal de No Estacionar a una cuadra del edificio de Steve y apagó el motor. Recostó hacia atrás el asiento por un momento mientras el aire caliente comenzaba a filtrarse fuera del coche. Era febrero, y la nieve había venido e ido, al menos por ahora, dejando un oscuro fango lodoso a su paso y un cielo gris que parecía combinar. Happy iba a enloquecer cuando viera el carro. Alguna cosa sobre sal en la carrocería. Jaló el folder de debajo de su abrigo y lo volteo abriéndolo, revisando los papeles y sus emocionantes notas que imploraban a Steve firmar aquí. Lo arrojó de nuevo sobre su abrigo y apoyó sus manos sobre el volante, golpeándolo levemente con las yemas de los dedos.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar insistente desde el bolsillo de su abrigo, lo sacó, viendo el familiar rostro de Pepper en la pantalla. Presionó el botón de envió al buzón de voz, escuchando luego como pronto aparecía una notificación arriba en la pantalla. Ella quería ver cómo iba, por supuesto, lo había sabido antes de presionar el botón de reproducir. Técnicamente, había dicho que iba a hacer esto en la mañana, que fueran casi las cuatro de la tarde, significaba que debía haber terminado hace mucho.

Muy bien, estaba haciendo tiempo.

No estaba seguro como debía sentirse sobre volver a ver a Steve luego de tanto tiempo. Lo que había comenzado como una desconcertada especie de decepción transformándose en profundo odio, tanto por su propia estupidez como dirigida hacia Steve, desde hace mucho que se había convertido en algo parecido a la aceptación. Amarga aceptación, quizá, a veces, pero aceptación de todos modos. Fue parte de su formación, después de todo. Para mejor o peor, pensó triste, mientras se sacaba los lentes de sol y los guardaba en su bolsillo de pecho. Ya no era el ciego en que se había convertido en los años desde que se marchó del MIT. O incluso por las razones que lo motivaron a ello. Él había conseguido aún más que su querido, viejo padre, y cada vez que se fijaba, la línea seguía avanzando, saltando muy por delante de él, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba persiguiendo algo que nunca iba a tener.

Así que, no estaba seguro qué lo había mantenido terminando planos, uno tras otro, esta mañana. Había una parte suya que casi disfrutaba la sola idea de aparecerse en el departamento horroroso de Steve. Aparecerse y alardear. Dejar que Steve mirase, de cerca y en persona, lo que pudo haber tenido. Por cualquier cálculo que quisiera utilizar, Tony se estaba ganando la vida. Seguro. No era capaz de no admitirlo.

Por supuesto, nada de eso explicaba porque estaba sentado aquí acurrucado en su auto cerca de la entrada posterior de una cafetería, vigilando a alguien descargar bolsas de soda y recipientes de CO2.

Tony abrió la puerta del carro con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que rebotara un poco, y salió. Una ráfaga de viento helado sorprendió a su saco, azotándolo mientras la brisa golpeaba el callejón donde había aparcado. Se inclinó hacia dentro del carro para agarrar su abrigo y el folder con todos los papeles, pasó el folder de mano a mano mientras sus brazos se metían en las mangas del abrigo. Sus manos recorrieron de arriba abajo sus brazos para calentarse, luego palmeó su bolsillo, sintiendo el sólido peso de su teléfono.

Elevó las manos hacia su cara y exhaló por un rato para calentarlas, luego acomodó la carpeta bajo uno de sus brazos y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Probablemente Pepper estaba preocupada. Realmente debió haberle devuelto la llamada. Al menos un texto. No lo hizo, simplemente avanzó hacia la calle, donde corrientes de peatones fluían de aquí para allá con las cabezas agachadas debido a la brisa helada. El viento lo golpeó de nuevo tan pronto como estuvo fuera del callejón, como si estuviera acechándolo. Dios, estaba helado, pensó con un escalofrió, encogiendo sus hombros.

Apropiado, supuso. Siempre hacia frio cuando conoció a Steve.

 _Honestamente, Ty era un total y absoluto imbécil. Pensó Tony con disgusto mientras avanzaba- tropezando, mierda, lo que sea- a través del Dot, como era llamado, por su zona redonda llena de pasto en el centro. Frente a él las delgadas piernas de 'La Grande Voile'* se alzaron, pareciendo soportar demasiado peso. Se parecía un poco a un escarabajo espinoso, si entrecerraba los ojos. O, quizá ese era el whisky hablando. O el vodka. O el…qué demonios había sido, ¿aguardiente?_

 _Ese era un punto, Ty era un imbécil que tomaba como un desgraciado proporciones épicas, y luego habían jugado ese pequeño jueguito suyo antes. Siempre acababa con Tony en la mierda, todas las malditas veces, pero seguía volviendo por alguna estúpida razón. Porque podía supuso. Porque siempre podía regresar a Ty y obtener algo a cambio. Atención, o lo que sea que pasara. Porque Ty hacia mamadas como un Maldito Dios-Aspiradora en las raras ocasiones que le parecía mejor dar que recibir, porque Howard casi aprobaba la manera en que había conseguido pasar por algo como homologación, porque Howard estaba impresionado, es que Tony podía hacer que alguien como Tiberius Stone notara su existencia._

 _Porque no era nada sino un insaciable haciendo la misma cosa esperando diferentes resultados, pensó decaído, rascando su frente con la mano que sostenía una botella, o intentando. Finalmente, terminó golpeando su nariz con la botella, haciendo que el líquido ámbar cayera por los costados. Porque era mejor que no hacerlo, lo que decía algo acerca de su vida._

 _Además de las mamadas._

 _Aun así, incluso aunque no encajaba, ser tratado como si fuera invisible hasta que paso el tiempo, como si fuera un maldito regalo de anfitrión. Pero esta noche, estaba harto. H-a-r-t-o. Por qué había siquiera ido a la estúpida fiesta en primer lugar estaba fuera de su conocimiento. Ni siquiera era algo para estudiantes de postgrado, solo un sótano sucio como la mierda con barra libre y con suficiente polvo en el aire para hacer que pareciera que todo el mundo necesitaba cinco botellas de Head & Shoulders**. Debió haber escuchado a Rhodey. Técnicamente, había sido algo obvio, pero no iba a llamar a Rhodey ahora y hacerlo más real, solo porque hacia frío y había dejado su abrigo atrás, en el Estudio Cincuenta–Perdóname Por Haber Pecado._

 _Encogió sus hombros contra el frío mientras el viento azotaba los edificios. El monolito barnizado de negro de La Grande Voile se elevó frente suyo, prominente, como si estuviera atrapando las ráfagas, pero en realidad ofreciendo poca protección contra el viento. Necesitaba un taxi. Necesitaba un taxi o un lugar donde acurrucarse y morir. Uno de los dos. Eso, o tendría que encontrar un teléfono público. Llamar a Rhodey y hacer que arrastrase su trasero todo el camino desde Tang hasta aquí en una media hora de borracho y recogerlo. Podría esconderse en uno de los laboratorios para pasar la noche. Beiderman tenía ese sofá en su oficina que parecía como si algo hubiera vivido allí, pero podría dormir ahí por una noche. A salvo de una charla sobre Principios y Aplicaciones de Te Lo Dije del General Anticuado._

 _Además, tenía Robótica en la mañana con Tedrake, que, seguramente, era pan comido, pero iba a empezar perdiendo la hora de laboratorio si llegaba tarde de nuevo, y por 'tarde', se refería a faltar, ya que, en realidad, él construía mierda con sus sets erectores que eran prácticamente tan avanzados como los pequeños insectos móviles que Tedrake amaba tanto. Evolución no lineal de robots, y una mierda. Se mofó mentalmente Tony. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en eso?_

 _Tony se detuvo, porque hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo no era en ese momento aconsejable, y volcó la botella que cargaba en su boca, bebiéndose el resto en un par de largos tragos. Retuvo la botella vacía lejos, mirándola acusadoramente, sacudió las ultimas pequeñas gotas dentro de su boca. Su estómago protesto enviando bilis a su garganta, como un asqueroso canario en una mina de carbón***, antes de forzarla a retroceder._

 _Ah, sí, el dulce sabor del ácido estomacal mezclado con alcohol fresco. Como no extrañarte, pensó Tony, elevando la botella vacía como un saludo burlesco al Edificio 54, el cual destacaba sobre el Dot y todo lo demás, habiendo eludido los códigos de altura siendo construido en pilotes de mierda. Si había una manera de saltearte los códigos, con o a través de una regla, confía en un ingeniero para encontrarlas._

 _Tony movió la cabeza hacia atrás y admiró el edificio de concreto con sus cúpulas meteorológicas sobresaliendo como la punta de un alfiler en la cima y una red de ventanas perfectamente simétricas que ocasionalmente se iluminaba deletreando IHTFP****, el eslogan no oficial del instituto. Tony lo miro un instante considerando brevemente como se vería deletreando JODETE TY. Inspirador, sin duda. Y Howard pensaba que carecía de apreciación por la arquitectura. Demonios, amaba el 54. Una vez tiró calabazas desde la cima acompañado de una banda musical del Primer Oeste, viéndolas explotar con sorpresiva satisfacción cuando golpeaban en el Dot. Ugh. Mierda. Su estómago decidió en ese momento agitarse cuando su mente evocó las imágenes de vísceras naranjas explotando, las cuales terminaron amontonadas por todas partes del Dot en la mañana, cuando los fiesteros disfrazados dejaron toda la zona oliendo ese dulce, mantecoso y apetitoso olor a calabaza, dejado en el aire. Mierda, pensó Tony, deteniéndose brevemente y agarrando su estómago, el cual se enturbió y se agitó como estuviera cabalgando una gran ola. En serio, cerebro, solo…solo detente._

 _Se acercó hacia uno de los grandes cubos verdes de basura que se interponía justo a la salida del edificio Dreyfus y arrojó la botella allí. Bueno, lo intentó. Lo que sea. Tony se inclinó para recoger la botella del suelo por el cuello, jalando, forcejeando con sus dedos que no cooperaban y la envió deslizándose a través de la acera de concreto donde rodo hacia el resto. Joder, maldita sea. Una multa de 500 dólares, o eso advertía el pequeño cartel en la valla metálica junto al cubo de basura. Se echó a reír, incluso cuando sabía que no era divertido, y eso hizo que le pareciera más gracioso. Casi como un histérico. Rebusco su billetera sacándola de su bolsillo, contó algunos billetes, luego metió quinientos dentro de la botella._

 _Toma tu maldito dinero, pensó. La tiró tan lejos como pudo, lo cual no fue particularmente lejos según el sonido de los cristales rotos, que con esa velocidad y el objetivo sin duda era la parte inferior de dicha botella. Alzó las manos al aire en señal de triunfo, de cualquier forma, calculó mal la vuelta de la victoria, retorciendo sus propios pies juntos, enviándolo a un tambaleo. Rápidamente se estabilizó en dirección del tacho, agarrando la tapa que tronó entre sus manos mientras caía encima de la maldita cosa, derramando la basura de ayer y a él en la acera. Es lo mismo, supuso, rodando a un lado posando su mejilla en el piso contra el frio cemento._

 _Puta mierda._

 _El olor lo golpeó entonces, enfermizo dulce y podrido, algún mix diabólico de refrescos, rosquillas y bebidas de café que poco se parecía al actual café. Gimió y se empujó hacia arriba con las manos justo a tiempo para evitar ahogarse en un charco de basura y su propio vómito, así que la ironía iba a tener que tomar un maldito número._

" _Umgh," Tony se las arregló para ahogarse en arrebatos de tos y resoplidos de cosas que no quería pensar fuera de su nariz y boca. Dios, que miserable, pensó, apretando los ojos cerrados mientras su estómago trataba de rebelarse de nuevo. Todo esto era la maldita culpa de Ty, de cualquier modo. Le encantaría esto, pensó. Tomaría una maldita fotografía. Probablemente le mandaría una copia a Howard. Aquí está tu hijo en una pila de basura. Ambos podían sentarse alrededor a fumar y jugar a "descubre la diferencia" juntos. Tan genial cuando tu novio podía realmente encontrar el hobbie de intercambiar cosas con tus padres. "Mierda," exclamó Tony en voz alta. Quería levantarse, y quería no volver a moverse nunca, no obstante, por ahora, la única opción disponible para él era la inmovilidad. "Mierda, mierda, mierda." Si abría los ojos y miraba alrededor, iba a vomitar de nuevo. No había duda. De hecho, probablemente no había duda, punto final, se modificó mientras su estómago se cerraba._

" _Tú…ah, ¿te encuentras bien?" una voz de un hombre preguntó de algún lugar a su izquierda._

" _De maravilla," contestó Tony inconsciente, luego tosió muy fuerte, una tos mojada que mandó saliva volando._

" _Uh-huh," dijo la voz. Tony escuchó el sonido de zapatos y el tintineo de llaves a su lado y consiguió ladear la cabeza lo suficiente para ver un par de botas debajo de unos oscuros_ _—_ _Dios mío, poliéster_ _—_ _pantalones azul marino. Un guardia de seguridad, probablemente. Putamadre, si era sancionado por tirar basura, tendría que abandonar el mundo. Comprar provisiones. Mudarse a Montana. Poner animales muertos como aviso en sus paredes y mandar toda su correspondencia usando palabras cortadas de revistas._

" _¿Estás seguro?" preguntó la voz, sonando en algún punto entre dudoso y divertido, teniendo el efecto de realmente fastidiar a Tony, porque, cierto, estaba en sus manos y rodillas en una pila de basura y vómito y su a-veces-ex era un capullo de mierda, pero aún era Tony Stark, e incluso en su peor día, no iba a ser tratado con condescendencia por el Detective Donut aquí._

" _Mejor que nunca. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Tony con todo el desprecio que pudo conseguir, vomitando luego lo que sea que quedara en su estómago encima de las prendas sintéticas y botas de cuero falso. Probablemente una mejora, tuvo tiempo de pensar, desplomándose rápidamente hacia adelante y desmayándose de una puta vez._

 _El primer pensamiento de Tony cuando parpadearon sus ojos fue que estaba mojado. Su segundo pensamiento fue que tenía frio. Su tercer pensamiento fue algo del estilo de "¿¡Qué mierda me han hecho!? Lo cual podría haber gritado mientras alguien_ _—_ _Sargento Tocino, jodido imbécil, maldito sea_ _—_ _lo ponía derecho mientras él farfullaba y trataba de mantener sus brazos arriba para proteger sus ojos de los chorros de agua._

 _Estaba sentado desplomado contra la pared en el fondo de una cabina de plástico bajo la boquilla de la ducha que estaba ahora chorreando gotas de agua encima de su cabeza en donde se deslizaban hacia un lado de su rostro. Sus pies estaban descalzos y acurrucados a mitad del camino de un desagüe metálico. Sus ropas se habían pegado a su piel, aunque, por el lado positivo, no olía como basura o vómito. Tony estiró su camisa, haciendo una burbuja con esta por un momento antes de que regresara contra su piel._

" _Puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras," dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba, dejando a Tony sentado allí, mirándolo incrédulo. ¿Cómo le había sucedido esto a él?_

 _Su propio imitador de Sheriff se inclinó sobre un amplio lavado de plástico blanco, rociando algo con la boquilla del grifo. Sus zapatos, imaginó Tony, mirando al hombre. Estaba descalzo, también, se dio cuenta Tony. Dos pares de medias, una blanca, otra gris, estaban colgando por el borde del lavabo. Él estaba con un uniforme, un oscuro mono azul marino, con un gran cinturón de cuero con varias bolsas sobresaliendo enrollado alrededor de su cintura. Un gran anillo de llaves estaba colgando de una de las presillas del cinturón, una gran linterna negra colgaba de otra. Un conserje. Jodida noche de mierda. Limpiará el pasillo Tony, pensó con una embriagadora sensación de alivio. No había forma que algún soplón fuera a ir arrastrándose a Howard Stark con esto. "Nadie te escuchará."_

" _¿Este es el momento cuando me dices chille como un cerdo?" preguntó Tony, deslizándose fuera de debajo de la ducha, pasando una mano sobre su rostro para sacar el agua fuera de sus ojos. Santa mierda, estaba empapado. "¿Qué mierda me hiciste? ¿Dónde demonios estoy?" Miro a su alrededor tratando de orientarse. Estaba en alguna especie de caja forrada de plástico, con varias boquillas y caños que sobresalían. Sobre su cabeza, justo debajo de su némesis, la regadera, de hace un momento, grandes letras remarcadas enunciaban DESCONTAMINACIÓN, con un gráfico debajo que señalaba como lavarse los ojos y la boca. "Me pusiste en una ducha descontaminante," dijo Tony, analizando las palabras mientras su mente intentaba acoplarse al giro de acontecimientos. "Me. Pusiste. En. Una. Maldita. Ducha. Descontaminante."_

" _Vomitaste encima mío y te desmayaste," le dijo el conserje. "No podía hacer que reaccionaras nada. Me preocupe un poco, allí. Iba a avisar, pero-vomitaste en mi radio y dijiste que ningún hospital porque alguna especie de té haría una fotografía"_

" _Me pusiste en una ducha descontaminante," repitió Tony, porque eso era la única cosa que su mente parecía ser capaz de enfocar en ese momento. "En la- oh, Dios, ¿Animales o Experimentos?***** Demonios."_

" _¿Animales o experimentos? Oh, ha, ya veo. Química, no biología," dijo el conserje. "Deberías tomar algo de agua," sugirió el conserje. Tony lo vio cerrar el grifo y coger una bota, luego la otra, boca abajo dejando que al agua escurrirse._

" _Si me rocías de nuevo, encontraré algo aquí que haga parecer la caída de sodio del año pasado, como si fuera una botella de coca cola con mentas," advirtió Tony._

" _Claro que podrías," el conserje estuvo de acuerdo con un pequeño resoplido de risa. "No te rociaré de nuevo. Prometido. Ten, toma esto," ofreció, inclinándose para alcanzar una pequeña bolsa de trabajo amarillenta al lado de sus pies desnudos. Huh, el chico conserje está en buena forma, pensó Tony distante, entonces todo lo demás salió de su cabeza excepto el pensamiento que 'buena forma' no le empezaba a hacer justicia al actual, al dios viviente en forma humana quien estaba en ese momento sosteniendo una botella de agua hacia Tony con una mirada expectante._

 _Bueno, siéntete libre de empujarme en cualquier tipo de ducha que quieras en cualquier momento, pensó Tony para sí mismo, echando un vistazo hacia el hombre y luego siguió su recorrido con un arranque de tos. Tony se estiró tambaleante hacia delante en un intento de coger la botella, tropezando con el borde de la ducha. El Dios del Mantenimiento agarró su brazo estabilizándolo. Tony cogió la botella, desenroscando la tapa y empezó a tragar, encontrándose a su mismo después escupiéndolo en ráfagas acuosas al frente de la camisa del Sexy Conserje._

 _Y personas_ _—_ _Rhodey_ _—_ _tenían la audacia de sugerir que no sabía cómo dar una buena impresión._

" _Whoa, hey. Pequeños sorbos, ¿de acuerdo? Bebe, luego respira. No al mismo tiempo. Toma," continuó el Sexy Conserje, extendiendo una bolsa de plástico con una pieza de pan blanco plegado en el interior hacia el centro del pecho de Tony. Tony se estiró y lo tomó automáticamente, quedándose mirándola con confusión. "Solo tiene mermelada. No mantequilla de maní ni nada más. Come algo cuando pienses que tu estómago está listo, hay algunas batas de laboratorio por aquí que los estudiantes usan, y algunos de los profesores dejan una muda de ropa en sus oficinas en caso que se queden atrapados por la nieve. Dame un segundo, y te encontraré algo seco para que te pongas. Oh, me llamo Steve, por cierto, Steve Rogers," dijo, extendiendo una mano._

 _Tony tomó la mano de manera automática, sacudiéndola de arriba abajo lentamente. "Tony, Uh, Tony"_

" _Hay una lavandería fuera, en la avenida Massachusetts, si quieres limpiar esas ropas" dijo Steve, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde Tony seguía diligentemente sacudiendo su mano, o más bien para una manera de mantenerlo, lo que era increíble porque se habían duchado juntos y ya se habían dado la mano, entonces, en serio, excepto por el vómito y el desmayo, esto estaba yendo bien. Tony miro la regadera e imploró en silencio que solo lo ahogara. "Tengo algunas monedas. Las guardaba para la máquina dispensadora. No está lejos. Puedo acompañarte, si quieres."_

 _La lengua de Tony estaba a punto de señalar que nunca jamás iba a vestir esas ropas de nuevo, pero se detuvo. Una aventura a la lavandería de noche con el ridículamente guapo profesional de conserje sonaba mucho mejor que tomar un taxi a casa solo para enfrentarse a su compañero de cuarto criticón quien probablemente estaría esperándolo. "Seguro. Gracias. Eso sería genial"._

" _Ah, toma" dijo rápidamente Steve, dirigiendo una mano por su cabello como si estuviera nervioso. "¿Por qué no te pones esto por ahora, y te busco algo para que te cambies?" Estaba sosteniendo una gruesa chaqueta marrón con un bolsillo en el frente y una línea anaranjada que definía el término horroroso, pero tenía una placa de identificación en el frente que decía 'S. Rogers,' en letras negras. Tony de repente fue consciente que estaba muy mojado y muy frio. ¿De verdad tenían que mantener el laboratorio de química lo bastante frio como para conservar carne? Jesús, pensó con un escalofrío. Agarró la chaqueta y metió sus brazos en la mangas, luego tuvo que arremangarlas para evitar que cubrieran sus manos, haciéndolo ver incluso más ridículo. Tony saltó encima del mostrador al lado del lavabo aplastando los pantalones mojados y envolviendo la chaqueta a su alrededor._

" _Te sentirías mejor si comieras un poco," instó Steve, señalando con la cabeza a su mano. Tony miró abajo y se dio cuenta que aún tenía la bolsa de plástico con medio sándwich aferrado en una mano, ya que no sabía cómo decir que prefería comer granola de los escritorios del departamento de filosofía, lo abrió y dio un gran mordisco._

 _Steve sonrió, como si estuviera complacido, así que Tony dio otro mordisco. "Estabueno," murmuró mientras masticaba. Estaba horrible, pero que demonios? Todo iba a tener sabor a vómito de cualquier forma hasta que encontrara un pote de enjuague bucal._

" _Ahora vuelvo. No vayas a ninguna parte, ¿de acuerdo, Tony?" le dijo Steve. "Oh Huh. Estas temblando," observó Steve con el ceño fruncido. El más adorable surco que Tony había visto apareció en el medio de la frente de Steve. "Aquí…uh, esto esta… uh, ¿está bien?" preguntó Steve, sus manos revoloteando a ambos lados de los brazos de Tony, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Tony lo miró. Oh. Estaba esperando por su consentimiento._

 _Tony se encontró asintiendo, con la boca súbitamente seca mientras Steve empezaba a frotar enérgico los brazos de Tony para calentarlos. Los ojos de Steve le mostraron a los suyos, azules y brillantes. El azul del fuego, pensó Tony para sí mismo, mientras la mirada de Steve se alejaba, moviéndola aquí y allá pero nunca de vuelta a Tony. "¿Estas mejor?" preguntó Steve después de un rato._

" _Bastante," contestó honesto Tony. "No demores mucho. Podría necesitar que me agarres el cabello de nuevo. Hey, uh-uh. Deja tus zapatos aquí," dijo Tony, agitando la mano con el sándwich en ella, en la dirección de donde Steve estaba sacando sus botas mojadas._

" _¿Por qué?" preguntó Steve, mirando con confusión a Tony, a sus botas y al resto del cuarto, como si se hubiera perdido alguna parte vital del rompecabezas._

" _No puedes deshacerte de mí de esa forma," dijo Tony. "No tengo monedas."_

" _No voy a dejarte, Tony," dijo Steve con un movimiento de cabeza, pero llevó los zapatos húmedos y los puso en el piso, debajo de donde los pies de Tony colgaban de la encimera._

* * *

*La Grande Voile: Imagen- : / / listart . mit . edu / public – art – map / la – grande – voile – big - sail

**Head & Shoulders: Es una marca de shampoo.

***Canary in a coal mine: Esta expresión se refiere a una especie de aviso, referida a que antes se usaban los canarios para identificar si había gas irú en las minas y saber si debían de evacuarlas.

 _****IHTFP-I Hate This Fucking Place-: "Odio este maldito lugar"_

 _*****_ Squirms or stinks: Si es squirms es biología, si es stinks es química, si no funciona es Física y si no lo entiendes es Matemáticas. Son apodos para estas asignaturas. En vista que no hay apodos parecidos en español me di la libertad de dárselos.

Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Para cuando estuvo frente al edificio de Steve, la irritación de Tony con toda la situación había regresado con fuerza. Esta parte de Brooklyn no era totalmente un agujero de mala muerte de alguna parte de Brownsville, pero dejaba bastante que desear. El edificio en si, uno con cuatro pisos sin ascensor con una fachada de ladrillos marrón, estaba situado al lado de un sitio llamado Club B62, un "club para todos", o algo así proclamaba el cartel de afuera, o lo que demonios significara eso. Un cartelón naranja brillante colgaba junto a un amplio contenedor verde de basura, ofreciendo "locales para fiestas". En una de las ventanas, pelándose, un estampado con letras amarillas advertía a los clientes no sentarse en la barandilla de la entrada.

Que encantador.

Tony notó que seguía alargando el tiempo, considerando las miradas de varios empleados que manejaban las, prácticamente vacías, tiendas y restaurantes, como si estuvieran intentando averiguar si realmente Tony Stark estaba caminando por la calle, delante del Restaurante Chino/Taco Bar. No se preocupe, Zhang Yi Miguel, no eres el único que se pregunta qué mierda está pasando, pensó Tony con una leve sacudida de cabeza. Entrando en la boca del lobo.

Todavía podía conseguir un mensajero o un notificador para hacer esto. Alguien del despacho de abogados en quien confiará sería discreto. Excepto que le dijo a Pepper que lo haría, no era para tanto, un buen ejercicio para dejar atrás su pasado en donde pertenecía. Echarse atrás ahora haría que significara más de lo que debía, la cual era una línea que no podía permitirse cruzar. Tenía la sensación de una confesión, una que no quería hacer, incluso a Pepper, quien no lo juzgaría por ella. Cualquiera que fueran sus excusas, se las arregló para dárselas a sí mismo–estaba demasiado ocupado, el trabajo que estaba haciendo era muy importante–como verdades, no acabaron de ser suficientes para borrar la implicación que provocaba detrás de su cabeza.

No quería ver a Steve de nuevo.

Quizá lo necesitara. Le concedía al universo eso. No había sido solo fanfarronería con Pepper. Había algo profundo, del nivel de autodiagnóstico de Oprah, pasando allí. No se sentía como uno de los doce pasos para seguir adelante, pensó. Esto tenía todas las señales de abrir algunas heridas que habían estado manteniéndose apenas juntas. Auto-disolviendo los puntos, pensó. Eso era lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que minuciosamente había cocido se sentía como si se estuviera desgarrando desde dentro y no había nada que pudiera hacer aparte de tirar más fuerte.

El problema era que, por muy retorcidas que estuvieran las cosas entre él y Steve, Dios sabía que nunca había logrado manejar la _indiferencia_. Cualquiera que fuera la reacción de Steve, en el mejor de los casos, donde solo firmaba los papeles, hasta la peor, donde peleaban por detrás de sus abogados y con toda la prensa sensacionalista, no había escenario donde Tony no tuviera que asimilar su reacción, lidiar con ella y abrir un asunto que le había llevado años finalmente cerrar bajo llave. Llámalo cobardía, y quizá eso era, pero maldición, no quería hacerlo.

Este, todo este asunto con Steve, se suponía que debía haber acabado, y habían pasado muchos días donde solo el saberlo le había permitido levantarse por la mañana. Era como si hubiera mantenido su parte del trato, bien hecho. Demonios lo había hecho mucho mejor que bien en todo lo que su viejo había tenido, conseguido amigos y una vida social, y el universo, como la despiadada perra que era, había roto algún tipo de acuerdo con él con el que no quería volver a lidiar. Dios sabía, él estaba haciendo su parte al no arriesgarse a sentirse de la manera que Steve lo hizo, de nuevo. Demonios, había una prueba de ello en un video si alguien tenía ganas de mirarlo, y entonces, como si no fuera suficiente castigo por su estupidez juvenil, tenía una repetición de la única parte de su vida que estuvo a punto de romperlo.

Una voz que sonaba bastante como Pepper resonó en su cabeza, diciéndole que esto se volvía peligrosamente cerca de sonar como una necesidad apremiante de clausura.

Se detuvo frente a las escaleras de las puertas dobles en la entrada del edifico de Steve. Sus zapatos estaban mojados por haber chapoteado en el barro, y las suelas de sus pantalones estaban salpicadas por un roció de materiales, pero él estaba ahí. No quería estar ahí, pero estaba, por la sencilla razón de que Steve ya no tenía ese tipo de poder sobre él, no ahora, de todos modos. Ya no.

Tony miró hacia abajo y ociosamente raspó su zapato contra el borde del último escalón, tratando, en vano, como resultó, de quitar algo del barro. Porque mostrarse con los papeles del divorcio por segunda vez era una cosa. Arrojando literalmente barro por todo el lugar era muy grosero, supuso. Jarvis estaría muy orgulloso. Alzó la vista hacia el gastado edificio frente a la entrada, y se preguntó otra vez, que habría hecho Steve con el dinero. Podría averiguarlo, por supuesto. Pero, dejar la Caja de Pandora de su Juventud Perdida para siempre cerrada parecía por lejos tan importante como el valor, incluso aunque nunca había llegado a callarla por completo como él quería.

Lo más probable es que lo eche a perder, pensó. Desapareciendo paulatinamente hasta que estuvo donde empezó, una especie de final adecuado, en general, pensó Tony con un encogimiento de hombros mental. Apuesto a que dolió. La idea que él esperaba fue cortada a través de su mente antes de poder detenerla. Había dejado el camino fácil atrás cuando el calvo notario le había dicho que aun técnicamente estaba casado. No había ninguna parte de él que se sintiera orgullosa, ciertamente. Pero, no iba a negar que había algo satisfactorio de una buena clásica, El-karma-es-una-zorra, patada en los dientes para un merecido castigo.

"¿Tony?" una conmocionada voz detrás suyo lo llamó. Existe un momento, justo antes de saltar desde un trampolín, cuando tu estómago se cierra y tu corazón se acelera, y tu cabeza dice hazlo mientras tu romboencéfalo[1] te suplica que no hagas nada pero, y no tenía nada que ver en esto, pero fue lo que su mente evocó mientras se volteaba despacio hacia Steve. "¿Tony? Realmente—Qu—que estás—qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Incluso después de todos estos años, Steve aún podía dejarlo sin aliento. Estaba mayor, por supuesto. Las líneas de su mandíbula estaban más definidas, los ángulos un poco más pronunciados. Su cabello estaba más oscuro de lo que Tony recordaba y se interrumpió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, cayendo en su frente que ocultaba la cicatriz que Tony sabia estaba allí en su curvatura, donde Mike O'Malley se la había hecho con la esquina de un banco en el parque cuando Steve tenia trece años y trataba de corregir lo malo del mundo y a Mike O'Malley al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos, pensó. Piensas que no olvidarás, pero luego tu mente te deja, necesita dejarte, supuso Tony con algún tipo de punzada débil propagándose por todo su pecho. Amplios y azules, como un fuego que se lleva todo el aire, recordó con un sobresalto. Él pensó eso, una vez antes, cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Maldita poesía sin sentido, era lo que había sido, pero la idea perduró.

Steve lo miraba de arriba abajo, con un ceño fruncido tirando de las esquinas de su boca, haciendo a su frente arrugarse. Desplazó la bolsa de papel marrón que estaba sosteniendo hacia su otro brazo, y Tony notó que estaba vistiendo un desteñido uniforme gris con el nombre de una compañía farmacéutica sobre el bolsillo izquierdo de la camisa. Dios, si un carro pasaba y los salpicaba con basura llena de barro justo ahora, realmente completaría toda la relación retorcida que tenían. Steve echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Tony, mientras esperaba algún indicio que explicara su presencia frente a su edificio, volvió a mirarlo, con las cejas fruncidas en obvia confusión.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Steve, con una voz casi suave, eligiendo las palabra con cuidado. Eso fue suficiente para traer a Tony fuera de su estupor, porque maldición si Steve debía de estar preocupado por él a estas alturas.

"Estupendo" escupió Tony. "Eso es, asumiendo que has decidido parar de ser un imbécil sobre todo esto." Eso…no eran los halagos, con un inicio de el-pasado-pasado-está que había planeado tener, pensó con suspiro interno, pero parecía ser todo lo que era capaz por el momento.

"Sobre, ah…qué?" tartamudeó Steve, su cabeza se volvió un poco hacia atrás.

"Oh, ni siquiera—Mira, así como me duele que Alec Baldwin consiguiera las #1 y #2 ranuras en la pelea callejera por lista de celebridades del TMZ, ¿podemos montar todo este circo dentro?" demandó Tony tajante, haciendo gestos hacia el edificio.

"Claaaaaro" respondió Steve, entrecerrando los ojos. "Vamos arriba. No es mucho, pero," terminó tras una pausa, ofreciéndole a Tony un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Sacudió su cabeza en dirección al edificio, empezando a subir las escaleras, dándole a Tony algo que podía jurar era una mirada curiosa cuando pasaba.

Steve abrió una de las puertas de la entrada y la sostuvo para que Tony entrase. El pequeño recibidor estaba bordeado por un banco de salidas de correo para cada apartamento y un área de mensaje con una pizarra de corcho con un singular anuncio que ofrecía una infalible manera de ganar dinero desde casa con dos de los pequeños tickets arrancados. "Cuidado donde pisas" advirtió Steve, señalando una parte del suelo donde una baldosa estaba parcialmente en trozos. Deslizó la bolsa de papel en sus manos de nuevo, y empezó a subir las escaleras, apoyando una mano en la gastada baranda de madera mientras subía. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras Tony seguía los pesados pasos de Steve escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto piso, pero el silencio estaba cargado de una fuerte expectativa sobre lo que fueran a hablar. Después de todos estos años.

Intentó recordar la última cosa que le había dicho a Steve, pero estaba borroso por tantos años de tratar de no recordarlo. Le gustaba pensar que había sido mordaz, cáustico, algo para voltearse dramáticamente y dar un portazo, brillantes últimas palabras que podían apoyar la más mínima pizca de dignidad que había podido ser capaz de conservar en ese momento. Sospechaba que no era ninguno de estos, y era por eso que no podía reunir todo el recuerdo.

Había estado en su departamento, rodeado por todas las cosas nuevas que Steve había adquirido en una compra compulsiva con el dinero de su padre, esperando tan desesperadamente que Steve lo negara, pero, por supuesto, Steve lo había admitido. Debía darle mérito por eso, como mínimo, a pesar que toda la prueba estaba allí, frente a él. No obstante recordaba lo que Steve le había dicho. Cuídate, Tony. Que jodido frívolo. ¿Cuídate? Cómo, había querido gritar. ¿Cómo se suponía que haría eso, cuando todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos a su alrededor? Pero eso era antes, y era un tipo bastante diferente ahora.

Steve se detuvo frente a una puerta donde alguien había escrito 4B en el centro usando lo que parecía un rotulador negro. Había un tapete felpudo azul fuera de la puerta, y la mente de Tony le mostró al verdaderamente odioso tapete que Steve había obtenido para su horrible apartamento en Boston, con una alegre foto de un castor royendo una rama que proclamaba "Tengo la fiebre del castor", la cual Steve había encontrado graciosísima porque era la mascota del MIT, por supuesto, por la naturaleza trabajadora del ingeniero. La obtuvo de la tienda del campus, probablemente gastándose la mitad de su presupuesto en esa maldita cosa, luego se había visto atrapado en medio de risitas y caras rojas de vergüenza superándolo. Honestamente, algunas veces, el chico tenía el sentido de humor de un niño de 12 años. Tony se había quejado y burlado y amenazado y amado en secreto todo, recordó, distraídamente rodando el Brass Rat[2], que significaba que era un graduado del MIT, en su dedo.

Este, pensó, tan simple y sencillo. Funcional, la mente de Tony proporcionó. No le gustaba, y no le gustaba que no le gustará.

Todavía no le gustaba.

"Tu tapete de bienvenida no es particularmente acogedor," observó Tony con suavidad, deslizando las manos en sus bolsillos y meciéndose hacia delante mientras lo decía.

Era una mierda de cosa que decir, y lo sabía. Realmente no había quería decir algo, y ciertamente no sobre el estúpido tapete de bienvenida. ¿A quién le importaba? ¿No podía ser un tapete solo un estúpido tapete y no una maldita declaración sobre su vida?

Steve rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta un anillo de llaves, hurgándolas un poco mientras trataba de deslizarlas por la cerradura. Hizo una mueca, inclinándose luego y dejando la bolsa frente a la puerta.

"¿Huh?", preguntó Steve, mirando hacia él sorprendido, después hacia el tapete como si no estuviera seguro de lo que Tony estaba hablando. "Oh, sí," continuó con un leve resoplido que no era una risa. "Tenía uno diferente. Con, ah, ¿margaritas? Creo que era. Algún tipo de flor de cualquier forma. Nat me la consiguió. Alguien la cogió, creo," se encogió de hombros.

Steve empujó la llave en la cerradura un poco más, luego liberando su mano flexionando sus dedos abiertos por un momento antes de volver a torcer aquello. Sin daño. Tony lo había olvidado. Bueno no olvidado. Algo más cómo que no había querido pensarlo en mucho tiempo. Artefacto Explosivo Improvisado. La misma que se había llevado el brazo de Barnes. No que él hubiera hackeado los registros médicos militares o algo así.

Eso había sido un error. Una enorme violación a la privacidad. Probablemente ilegal. Algo que no valía la pena mencionar, eso seguro.

La cerradura de la puerta por fin fue abierta y Steve la empujó con su hombro donde parecía que no encajaba con el marco correctamente, lo que parecía ser una rutina bastante familiar ya que Steve ni siquiera hizo una mueca.

"Pasa", llamó Steve mientras recogía la bolsa y se movía a un lado para que Tony pudiera pasar. El estudio era pequeño y estrecho con solo una ventana doble en la que se desempeñaba como la cocina, que daba una vista hacia los ladrillos del edificio continuo. Un sillón marrón de gamuza pegado a la pared y una cama twin empujada hacia la otra, una baja, mesa rectangular de madera entre ellos en lo que parecía ser la separación del dormitorio a la sala de estar. Había una pila de ropa en la esquina, todo doblado cuidadosamente en pilas de pantalones, camisas y sweaters. Una camisa y dos pares de medias estaban secándose encima de las oscuras neblinas del radiador al pie de la cama. Una puerta al lado conducía a lo que Tony supuso era un lujoso baño. Dos estanterías de madera desiguales dominaban la pared del fondo, llenas de pilas de libros, un curioso surtido de pequeños vasos de vidrio y tres grandes cajetines de cartón. Había algunas fotos enmarcadas dispersas alrededor de los libros, y más, fuera de sus marcos, apoyadas en varios montones de aquí y allá, haciéndolo parecer desordenado, pero Tony podía ver que había cierto tipo de patrón, haciéndolo más agradable a la vista de lo que debería.

Sus ojos evitando las fotos de su propio recuerdo, profundizaron en la foto de la madre de Steve en la playa, un delgado chiquillo Steve de tres años en sus brazos. Estaba decolorado a tonos sepia ahora, pero él lo reconoció, la reconoció.

El recuerdo de flores brillantes contra el nevado suelo lo golpeó con una fuerza física, tan claro y presente, la forma en que cada aliento era tan frío que dolía, y la mano de Steve que se enroscaba fuertemente alrededor suyo tanto que Tony pensaba que era capaz de sentir sus huesos frotándose a través de la piel. Pero no lo habría soltado por nada. Había sido la primera vez en la vida de Tony que la adultez le pareció una carga más que un privilegio.

No había ninguna foto suya allí, por supuesto, sin embargo reconoció varias de Barnes. Una de ellas en lo que parecía ser un grupo de ellos apoyados contra el capote de un Humvee[3] en algún pedazo de arena y rocas. Sosteniendo una bandera militar entre ellos, y otro set de fotografías con Barnes, Nat, Steve, Thor y un hombre con cabello marrón claro, cerca de ser rasurado todos posando para una foto de bodas. Sonriendo educados con una segunda al lado en donde parecían estar posando para algo salido de Los Ángeles de Charlie, ridículamente con expresiones serias y con dedos en forma de pistolas apuntando al azar.

"Barnes y Nat por fin se casaron, huh?" preguntó Tony, inclinándose en la dirección a la estantería.

"Oh, sí. El año pasado. Finalmente. En la—ah, ese es Clint en la foto, ahí. Un compañero del ejército. En la granja de los padres de Clint. Bucky y Nat, consiguieron un lugar en Carroll Gardens," le dijo Steve.

Tony gruñó en respuesta. "Nat podría haberlo hecho mejor," dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero mantuvo su voz baja. Siempre le había gustado Natasha. Inteligente, escalofriantemente fiera algunas veces, pero siempre había sido buena con Tony, arreglándoselas para conseguir que Barnes se portara amable. Demonios, incluso le había caído bastante bien Barnes, al final. Habían ido de vuelta en vuelta en el carrusel de quien-quiere-más-a-Steve divirtiéndose por unos meses antes de finalmente asentarse en la vista del profundo mundo alternativo donde quizá Steve tenia amor suficiente para ambos.

"Eso es lo que Bucky sigue diciendo," contestó Steve, con una especie de respuesta sonriente tratando de encontrar un lugar antes de desaparecer. "Ah, aquí. Puedes—esperar," dijo Steve. Puso la bolsa en el mostrador de la cocina, la que parecía ser como una barra de bar, notó Tony, ya que habían dos bancos preparados, y caminando rápido para mover las cosas alrededor del sillón, lanzó una mochila al lado de la cama y tiró una bolsa de ropa cerrándola con un pedazo de cuerda que quizá estaba rellena de ropa sucia al lado de la puerta, haciendo un lugar para que Tony pueda sentarse. "Lo siento, esto es un—"

"Me quedare parado" dijo Tony, miró a Steve enderezarse en el lugar y como la repentina ráfaga de relajación que había estado manteniendo se apagaba. Miró a Tony, finalmente, realmente viéndolo. Cualquier sorpresa o quizá vergüenza que hubiera provocado la cordialidad inicial parecía filtrarse fuera de él. Tony podía prácticamente escuchar los dientes de Steve apretándose juntos desde donde estaba parado.

"Bien," contestó Steve fuerte. "Asumo que esta no es una visita de cortesía. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tony?"

"Realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad?" preguntó. "¿Barnes y los otros pensaron que solo iba a darme por vencido cuando echaron a Pepper fuera?"

"¿Echado?… ¿Pepper?" empezó Steve, frunciendo el ceño en clara confusión. "¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Pepper Potts. Mi asistente. Ella ha estado aquí tres veces, y tus amigos—sabes qué? Olvídalo. No importa. Bien, la versión corta?" inició Tony, dando una respiración profunda. "La versión corta es que había una pequeña, posibilidad de arruinar los papeles de divorcio. Un error de tipeo del escriba. No es gran cosa. Excepto que estoy haciéndome cargo de todo este trato, y los abogados revisando las transferencias de activos materiales dijeron que debemos solucionarlo, entonces, desde que tus amigos intimidaron a mi asistente, quien no se merecía eso, por cierto, estoy aquí para decirte que necesitas firmar algunos papeles. Algunos papeles que ya habías firmado. Los abogados son bastardos detallistas y necesitan estar seguros de que cada I este punteada y cada T cruzada, ese tipo de cosas. Puedes convertirlo en un gran drama, si realmente quieres ponerme a prueba. Lo que no te recomendaría. Pienso que sabes que puedo enterrarte en abogados por años, si llegamos a ese punto. Preferiría que no, pero…es tu decisión."

Steve lo miró por un largo rato, una pausa cargada de significado, luego se dirigió detrás del mostrador de la cocina y, de forma inexplicable, empezó a vaciar la bolsa de papel que resultaron ser víveres. Latas de guisantes y frijoles, una larga barra de pan, un pequeño paquete de pasta, un frasco de salsa, todos ubicados encima del mostrador con diversos grados de golpes.

"Estas aquí con papeles de divorcio. De nuevo. Esto es… no sé qué es esto" dijo Steve, frotando sus manos contra la cima del mostrador, su espalda aún hacia Tony. Se dio vuelta de forma abrupta, recogiendo la carpeta e inclinándose donde Tony estaba parado al lado del sillón. Tony tenía la absurda urgencia de sentarse, porque Steve estaba empujando hacia su espacio como si no supiera que había algo llamado burbuja personal. Steve abrió el folder entre ellos, sosteniéndolo con una sola mano mientras le daba una ojeada, parecida a la que Tony había hecho en el carro. "Solo firmo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Steve con prisa, la voz fuerte y quebrada y _enojada,_ lo que no tenía sentido, a menos que estuviera cabreado sobre Tony amenazándolo con abogados hasta matarlo. "Firmo aquí, y hemos acabado, ¿eso es todo?"

"Uh," empezó a articular Tony, porque había estado preparado para muchas cosas, pero no, como al final resultó, para un Steve que simplemente cedía. "Tienes que tenerlas certificadas por un notario," dijo Tony, sintiéndose de repente estúpido.

"Supongo que no tienes un notario merodeando alrededor de mi edificio," propuso Steve en el silencio que se produjo después.

"No," admitió Tony con una ligera mueca. En retrospectiva, probablemente debió haber traído uno con él, pero mostrarse aquí con un extraño a cuestas para que vea el drama, literalmente le daba el sello oficial del top de lista de cosas que no iban a pasar. "Puedes venir a la Torre, o a la oficina de mi abogado. Hay tarjetas en el folder. Banco. Donde sea. Toma," dijo, deslizando el folder manila fuera de donde estaba metido bajo su brazo. Steve lo agarró fuera de su mano antes que pudiera ofrecérselo, luego se volteó y camino de vuelta a la cocina, dejando el folder en el mostrador junto a la lata de guisantes. "Todo está allí. Solo firma. Firma y acabamos," terminó tajante Tony, repitiendo las palabras de Steve.

Su voz sonó graciosa, incluso para sus propios oídos. Metálica y hueca, en una forma que no había sonado por un largo tiempo. ¿Había dicho eso antes? ¿La última vez? Había salido en lo que sería su departamento con los papeles, lleno de dolor haciendo lo imposible para que fuera furia, y Steve había estado desempaquetando una sólida base para la nueva TV, tratando de recoger pedazos de blanca espuma de poliestireno flotando por todo el lugar.

"¿Qué se hace luego?" preguntó Steve en un tono cortado. "¿Eso es todo lo que necesito hacer? Bien. ¿Algo más?"

"No," respondió suave Tony, momentáneamente desconcertado. No podía explicar la sensación, excepto que todo sobre este sentimiento parecía fuera de lugar, como si estuviera lentamente deslizándose por una colina, y no podía ver el final.

"Bien. Entonces hemos acabado aquí, ¿verdad?" preguntó Steve, aunque no era una pregunta, no en verdad. Tiró el folder en la mesa de café y volvió a la cocina, empezando a poner los víveres en su lugar, ordenando filas y filas de latas que imitaban las pilas de ropa doblada. "Supongo que puedes encontrar la salida."

"Si. Yo—," empezó Tony, luego se detuvo y aclaró su garganta. "Steve" dijo, no muy seguro de lo que había querido decir, pero sin embargo acabando. "Gracias por… ya sabes."

"¿No ser un imbécil sobre esto?" completó Steve, con una ceja levantada en desafío por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza y dar la vuelta para enfrentar a Tony. "Discúlpate con tu asistente por mí. Ellos no querían—Hablaré con ellos."

"Olvídalo," se escuchó Tony decir, agitando una mano a través del aire. "Es nada comparado a lo que la Junta le dice. Está acostumbrada a desviar la atención por mí. Mira, Steve… esto… realmente lo siento por eso."

"Sí," dijo Steve luego de mirar por un momento las filas de latas etiquetadas como frijoles horneados antes de cerrar la puerta del gabinete. "Yo, también"

"Yo solo—" empezó Tony, cuando la puerta se abrió y lo golpeó en el trasero, enviándolo tambaleante hacia adelante.

"Steve—o nunca vas a—oh, mierda, no, tienes que estar bromeando," Barnes un poco fuera, parado en la puerta, miró boquiabierto a Tony como la famosa fishwife.[4]

"Buck, no. Está bien. Tony ya se estaba yendo," explicó Steve.

"¿Qué está haciendo él aquí, Steve? ¿Esos malditos papeles? ¿Qué demonios quiere de ti ahora?" Barnes exigió mientras daba un empujón a Tony dentro de la habitación. "¿Vienes a buscar tu venganza, también?"

"Suficiente, Buck. Vamos," intervino veloz Steve. "Está bien. No es nada. No te preocupes por eso"

"Que est—whoa," Barnes interrumpió mientras recogía el folder de donde Steve lo había dejado en la mesa de centro. "Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿En serio? ¿Esto es en serio?"

"Hubo una confusión, antes," dijo firme Tony. "Un error en el archivo o algo así. No es la gran cosa. Steve solo necesita firmar estos, y hemos terminado. No tenemos que volver a vernos de nuevo. Demonios, no estaría aquí si tú y Los Hermanos Marx[5] no hubieran sido tales imbéciles con mi asistente."

"Steve no va a firmar una mierda," se opuso Barnes, lanzando el folder de nuevo a la mesa y haciendo que los papeles se dispersaran por el suelo. "Steve. No vas a en serio hacer lo que Ricky Rincón quiere, ¿no? Al menos deja que Matt los revise. Oh, detente, sabes a lo que me refiero," Barnes cortó cuando Steve empezaba a decir algo.

"¿Matt?" cuestionó Tony. ¿Quién demonios era Matt? No es que fuera su problema. Pero, ¿quién demonios era Matt?

"Es un abogado. Hace algunos trabajos desinteresados por la VA[6]", explicó Steve.

"Genial. Bien. Tú abogado puede darles un vistazo. Son las mismas malditas cosas que antes, Steve, así que no empieces jugando al mártir ahora," sacó fuera Tony, "Mira, olvídalo. Fírmalos o no los firmes, lo que sea. He acabado."

"Los milagros jamás cesaran," murmuró Barnes, mirándolo.

"Actuar indignación moral es un poco pretencioso," señaló Tony, volviendo su espalda de forma deliberada hacia Barnes mientras alcanzaba la puerta. "Puedes guardártelo para la corte, si ese es el camino que quieres seguir, pero no vas a conseguir un maldito centavo de mí. ¿Piensas que tu vida apesta ahora? Ponme a prueba," los miró por encima de su hombro. "No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz."

"Oh, creo que sabemos exactamente de lo que eres capaz," replicó Barnes. "Lárgate de aquí."

"Es suficiente," la voz de Steve se quebró a través de la habitación. "Tony," Steve llamó, caminando hacia él y rozando a Barnes con una dura mirada. "Vamos."

Tony no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces, aunque no pudo resistir lanzarle a Barnes una mirada molesta, que solo obtuvo unos ojos en blanco del otro hombre. Steve pisoteó fuerte escaleras abajo en frente de él mucho más rápido de lo que había subido, Tony le seguía de cerca. Llegaron al vestíbulo del edificio con la pintura desprendida y manchas de agua en el techo sobre la baldosa rota con peligro de caída antes que Steve desacelerara, hundiendo su cabeza y poniendo sus manos en su cadera con una mueca.

"Perdón por Bucky," ofreció Steve después de una pausa, dando una rápida mirada hacia la dirección de Tony. "Tendré los papeles listos," prometió, empujando para abrir la puerta del edificio mientras lo decía.

"Gracias. De verdad. No quiera que esto fuera, ya sabes, algo," admitió Tony, todavía en el mismo lugar en el final de las escaleras donde se había detenido. Podía sentir el aire frio azotar a través de la puerta, mirando agitarse el cabello de Steve donde se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta. Finalmente consiguió mover sus piernas de plomo, serpenteando hacia adelante hasta estar a la altura de Steve. Todo esto se sintió mal. Se suponía que debía irse triunfante o con enfado, no con una sensación vaga de… de qué? Qué había lastimado a Steve, de alguna manera, lo cual, demonios, debería sentirse bien. Satisfactorio. Las palabras 'Victoria Vacía' sonaron a través de su cabeza con la voz de Pepper como algún ángel interno. No sabía que una victoria vacía significaba dejarte con una sensación vacía cuando conseguías todo lo que querías. No había sido como esperaba que funcionara.

"Cuídate, Tony" Steve dejó salir mientras pasaba. Tony se preguntó si era deliberado, para herirlo, o solo algo que Steve tenía el hábito de decir. Su mirada rota se levantó, y pudo ver la garganta de Steve trabajando en las palabras, sus ojos contemplaron la calle donde un taxi tocaba su bocina tratando de apurar a un carro que estacionaba en paralelo.

"Siempre lo hago," contestó Tony.

"No, no lo haces," contrarrestó Steve, sonando cansado en lugar de hostil. Estuvo a punto de protestar, porque, por supuesto, eso no era cierto. Había cuidado perfectamente de si mismo, ¿pero que importaba? Había terminado. Todo este sórdido desastre había terminado. Había conseguido lo que había venido a buscar, después de todo. Caminó por las escaleras de la entrada y sobre la acera. Mirando hacia arriba lo suficiente para ver la puerta oscilar y cerrarse con un estrepito. Cerrado, pensó Tony. Probablemente un poco más literal de lo que Oprah se había referido, pero igual.

Para el momento que llegó a su carro, sus manos estaban entumecidas por el frio, y había motas de recién formado hielo en su cabello y fundiéndose alrededor de los hombros de su abrigo. Encendió el auto y puso la calefacción lo más alta que pudo, luego sacó su teléfono fuera de su bolsillo y le envió un mensaje a Pepper con un simple 'Hecho', confiando en que entendiera a que se refería.

No estaba seguro si quería la llamada que sabía necesitaba hacer, o lo que se atrevería a decir si lo hacía. Pulsando el familiar icono de la lista de contactos, Tony espero mientras sonaba, mirando la decreciente cantidad en el número de transeúntes caminar a través de la pequeña entrada de callejón mientras caminaban de arriba abajo por la calle.

"Lo que sea, la respuesta es no," dijo Rhodey a modo de saludo. "Bien, esa es una mentira descarada. La respuesta es probablemente sí, pero con algunas advertencias y objeciones, que estoy seguro te las arreglaras para saltártelas, ¿Así que para que siquiera molestarse? ¿Qué pasa, Tones?"

"Rhodey, cariño, ¿estas disfrutando de tu ultimo regalo? Y por 'disfrutar' me refiero, a cuantas cosas has explotado sin supervisión adulta?" preguntó Tony, sonriente. Pudo sentir algo en lo profundo desarrollándose dentro del familiar timbre en la voz de Rhodey, la usual broma, la comodidad de todo envolviéndolo a su alrededor.

"Oh, y en este escenario, ¿tú eres el adulto? El zorro conduciendo el gallinero," Rhodey replicó, con una sonrisa calentando su voz. "¿Qué pasa? No he escuchado nada de ti desde el último 'ejercicio de entrenamiento' falso, por el cual, por cierto, muchísimas gracias por el bouquet de galletitas. Esos pequeños misiles comestibles que enviaste no eran del todo apropiados."

"Hey, para de comprar la tecnología de Hammer si no quieres comentarios creativos a través de la entrega de postres personalizados," protestó Tony. "Entonces. Uh, algo surgió. Creí que debías saberlo. Nada grave. Solo. Algunas cosas."

"Bueno, eso no suena para nada inquietante. Dime," persuadió Rhodey.

"Algo gracioso. Resulta que podría estar aún casado con Steve. Rogers. Steve Rogers. Del MIT. Solo un error de papeleo. Pero, entonces. Sí. Fui a verlo hoy. Vive en Brooklyn ahora. Un verdadero agujero de mierda. Casi tan malo como nuestro lugar en Boston," tartamudeó Tony, dando una profunda inhalación. "Va a firmar los papeles de nuevo. Sin problemas. Todo acabará en unos días. Solo—ya sabes. Pensé que debías saberlo."

El teléfono se mantuvo en silencio por bastante tiempo incluso Tony lo alejó de su oído para revisar la pantalla y asegurarse que el reloj de la llamada seguía contando. "Rhodey, ¿estás ahí?" se aventuró Tony.

"¿Necesitas que le patee el trasero? Literalmente iré a Brooklyn y le patearé el trasero. ¿Es del ejército, cierto? Tengo jets, Tony. Yo me encargo," ofreció Rhodey, con su voz brusca y gruesa llena de algo que hizo a Tony sentirse más cálido de lo que el calefactor del auto podría. "Él se la ha buscado desde hace años. Solo digo"

"No, no," Tony lanzó un resoplido que rondaba la risa. "Él fue..., en realidad bastante agradable sobre esto, dadas las circunstancias. Quiero decir, Barnes se apareció, y fue un imbécil, pero ¿qué hay de nuevo en eso? Steve fue...no lo sé, Rhodey. Fue raro. Verlo de nuevo. Quiero decir."

"Raro, cómo 'Wow, estoy tan contento de haberme alejado de este chico, que suerte la mía.' raro. O, cómo 'Wow, soy un adicto al maltrato y aún tengo un muñeco de peluche en el cajón de mi escritorio al que estoy perturbadoramente atado y ahora como que me gustaría abrazarlo', ese tipo de raro" cuestionó Rhodey con mordacidad.

"Tomaré los $200 de Las Cosas que se Suponía No Debíamos Mencionar, Alex. ¿Necesitamos hablar sobre las Vacaciones de Primavera de nuevo?" Tony acusó ligeramente, frotando su mano por la cara. "Vayamos con algo en el medio. Raro como 'Wow, porque me estaba molestando si era tan fácil?' ese tipo de raro," admitió Tony luego de un momento.

* * *

"Quizá tiene cargos de conciencia, cualquier cosa es posible. Incluso en el ejército" contestó Rhodey con el desdén natural sostenido por las bromas de la Fuerza Aérea por la que Rhodey felizmente se refería a la rama de los que aún No Estaban Listos para los Marinos. "¿Necesitas que regrese? Regreso."

"Nah. En serio. Estoy bien," contestó Tony, estremeciéndose por cómo sonaba.

"Uh-Huh. Ve a ver a Marvin con añoranza por un rato y acompáñalo con algo de Glenlivet[7]. Sí, no. Estoy en D.C. Puedo estar ahí en un par de horas," anunció Rhodey. "Lo hablaremos. Luego decidiré si voy a patear el trasero de tu quizá-aun-esposo o no."

" _Voy a patear el trasero de tu novio," anunció Rhodey mientras sacaba una de las sillas de la mesa, retorciéndola en sus manos y sentándose con sus brazos alrededor de la tablilla de madera de la parte posterior._

 _El patio de comidas no estaba particularmente concurrido en una tarde de Viernes cuando varios estudiantes habían comenzado sus fines de semana, y la mayoría de las mesas estaban vacías en ese punto. Dios sabía que Tony no estaría ni muerto ahí bajo circunstancias normales._

 _Circunstancias anormales estaba en esos momentos tirando una bolsa de basura entera fuera de una de las latas y rellenando el carrito más grande, ocupado en no llamar a Tony a pesar de su vínculo en la noche de ducha y lavandería._

 _"Ty no es mi novio," contestó Tony ausente, tomando un rápido sorbo de la taza de café frente suyo. Estaba tibio ahora, lo que le daba una idea de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí viendo a Steve limpiar las mesas, barrer la basura y en general hacer su trabajo mientras que no le prestaba ni un poco de atención a Tony._

 _Inaceptable._

 _"No puedo creer que te dejó vagando por el campus a esa hora de la noche y en esa condición. Deberías haberme llamado, hombre," protestó Rhodey, golpeando la espalda de Tony. "De cualquier forma, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando bañándote en un lugar como ese?"_

 _"Eso sería la bebida, y Ty me la chupará," contestó Tony ausente. ¿Por qué Steve no había llamado? Habían pasado ya dos días. Dos días enteros contemplando fijo su teléfono, deseoso de que sonara, y dos llamadas a Rhodey solo para ver si la maldita cosa funcionaba._

 _"Asqueroso, tío. Demasiada información. Aprende dónde está la línea," dijo Rhodey con una mueca de disgusto. Tony la ignoró. "Entonces," empezó Rhodey. "¿Asumo que ese es el Conserje Sexy?" preguntó, asintiendo un poco en la dirección de Steve._

 _"Steve" corrigió Tony. "Si le dices así en su cara, cambiare tu ringtone a Vanilla Ice. Por siempre."_

 _"Una vez. Cante esa canción una vez. Tenía un pegadizo- ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo," alegó Rhodey._

 _"Entonces, vas a mirarlo todo el día o vas a pedirle a Steve," Enfatizó en el nombre. "Para que por favor te llame y así poder dejar de lloriquear. En serio, amigo. Esto es triste. Estar sentado en el patio de comidas_ _—_ _el patio de comidas, hombre_ _—_ _un viernes es un poco triste. Voy a ir a preguntarle. ¿Te gustaría Tony? Di Sí o No. Simple. Hecho"_

 _"Ice. Ice Baby," masculló Tony_

 _"Eso es jugar sucio Stark" objetó Rhodey, moviendo su cabeza en modo indignado._

 _"Voy a hablarle. Solo... estoy esperando por el momento correcto," respondió suave Tony. Steve había claramente terminado, rodando su carrito de limpieza hacia las puertas delanteras del edificio con un chirrido de la rueda y el traqueteo según salía. Nadie lo notó. Nadie ni siquiera miró, ni los estudiantes que estaban agrupados alrededor de una laptop Apple trabajando como ratas campestres, ni incluso la chica quien le dio su bandeja a Steve para que la vaciara en su bote de basura. ¿Cuántas veces en su vida Tony había querido ser invisible? Solo desaparecer y que no hubiera nadie que lo reconociera, nadie que esperará algo de él. Eso parecía como una embriagadora libertad, pero quizá solo fuera otra especie de prisión, pensó mientras veía a Steve esperar paciente con su carrito a que un grupo de estudiantes saliera, antes de empujarlo a través de la puerta, bajando por la rampa._

" _Tu momento correcto se está yendo," señaló Rhodey._

" _Ya voy. Este soy yo, yendo," dijo Tony con un destello de molestia mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Arrojó su vaso de café a la basura, luego volvió y empujó su silla, limpiando la mesa con una servilleta del dispensador en el centro de la mesa. "Cállate."_

 _"No he dicho ni una palabra. Ni una palabra," dijo Rhodey, alzando sus manos. "Solo disfrutando la vista, hombre"_

 _Para cuando Tony salió, Steve estaba bastante delante suyo así que tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, lo que tuvo el encantador efecto secundario de dejarlo casi asmático y sin aliento como un hombre viejo en las canchas de tejo."Hey," tosió Tony cuando por fin llego al lado de Steve. Tenía la firme intención de decir algo suave y despreocupado. Ir despacio. En serio. Ese era cien por ciento su plan._

 _"No me llamaste," dijo Tony en cambio. "Te di mi número, ¿recuerdas? La otra noche en la lavandería. Y, entonces, no me llamaste. Lo que está bien. Quiero decir, estoy bien con eso. Solo que han sido como, no sé, un par de días ya, así que, pensé, quizá lo perdiste o tu teléfono se rompió. Quizá se te cayó una pesa en él. ¿Una de esas barras del gimnasio? O tuviste que saltar en el Charles para salvar de ahogarse a un cachorro y tu celular se mojó. Esas cosas pueden suceder."_

" _Hola, Tony," dijo Steve, parpadeando frente a él como si no supiera que hacer con toda la oferta de excusas. "Uh, me alegro de verte. Espero que estés totalmente, ah, recuperado?. De la otra noche."_

 _"¿Qué? Sí, estoy bien. Estupendo," Tony contestó veloz, agitando una mano y estrujando su rostro. Dios, esto era patético. Steve obviamente no había llamado porque no estaba interesado y todos los escenarios de celulares rotos/perdidos que la mente de Tony conjuró en medio de la noche no iban a cambiar eso. "Ni siquiera dijiste hola. Atrás. Sé que me viste."_

 _"N-No pensé que quisieras que lo haga" contestó Steve. "En frente de cualquiera de ellos."_

 _Tony se le quedó mirando por un rato, luego sintió a Rhodey acercarse por detrás, golpeando su hombro y tomando casualmente su vaso de café. "Imaginé que solo estabas siendo amable con lo del número. No me debes nada, en serio. Solo quería ayudar."_

 _"¡No estoy siendo amable! Estoy tratando de invitarte a salir," Tony dejó salir en frustración "Espera, eso no es_ _—_ _no importa. Mira, poniendo a un lado la basura y el vómito y la ducha descontaminante_ _—"_

 _"Bien, wow. Claramente me perdí parte de la historia," intervino Rhodey._

 _"Poniendo a un lado todo eso," continuó Tony, "Tuvimos un momento. Creo. Con toda la cosa de la lavadora 101 y la escalofriante señora quien solo usaba esa secadora en particular. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la secadora 19? ¿Es especial? ¿Seca más rápido? ¿El número significa algo para ella?" habló de forma automática Tony, deteniéndose a si mismo. "De cualquier forma, el punto es que tuvimos una agradable noche, creo. Me gustaría repetirla alguna vez. Obviamente no la parte de la lavandería y la basura, pero la parte de tu-y-yo"_

 _"También me la pase bien," contestó Steve, su boca curvándose en una sonrisa._

 _"Oh, Dios mío," dijo Rhodey al lado del hombro de Tony. Podía prácticamente sentir a su amigo rodar los ojos. "Mira Steve," empezó Rhodey. "Mi amigo aquí es terrible para esto, obviamente. Pero él es como uno de esos pequeños terriers ladradores quienes no quieren dejar ir al juguete masticable cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza. Y ahora misma, ese algo eres tú. Si me llama una vez más y dice 'Está funcionando, maldición' antes de colgar. No seré responsable de mis acciones. Así que, por favor, ya sea aceptar salir con el tonto aquí presente o dejarlo libre"_

 _"Lo que él dijo pero sin el tonto, golpe bajo Sourpatch," intervino Tony._

 _"¿Alguna vez te has escuchado a ti mismo?" Demandó Rhodey_

 _"Y-ah. ¿Sí? Sí, me gustaría salir contigo, menos la cosa que mencionaste," finalmente dijo Steve, viendo de un lado a otro a Tony y Rhodey._

" _¡Genial!" dijeron Tony y Rhodey al unísono._

" _Puedo hacer esto por mí mismo, ¿sabes?" protestó Tony._

" _La evidencia dice lo contrario," cortó Rhodey._

" _Eres un terrible escolta [8]", dijo Tony._

" _Soy el mejor escolta, y tú lo sabes. Te conseguí al Conserje Sexy, ¿o no?" respondió Rhodey con una sonrisita. "¿Steve? James Rhodey. Dime James, o Rhodey, si quieres. No me llames de cualquier otra manera que Tony haga. Un placer conocerte."_

" _Que te parece hamburguesas en la noche durante el Champions. Podemos ver el juego. Solo nosotros dos," ofreció Tony._

" _Ya me habías invitado a mí a ver el juego ahí," interrumpió Rhodey. "Dijiste que sería Noche de Hermanos."_

" _¿Qué te parece si vamos por una hamburguesa en la noche durante el Champions, solo tú y yo, y Rhodey en la mesa del costado?" modificó Tony._

" _Eso no es Noche de Hermanos, amigo," dijo Rhodey, moviendo su cabeza triste._

" _Eso…suena bien," contestó Steve, mordiendo su labio un poco claramente intentando no reír. "Rhodey es bienvenido a unírsenos."_

" _No, él no," corrigió Tony_

" _No siento el amor, Tones," le dijo Rhodey, poniendo una mano en su corazón completamente dramático. "Steve, buena suerte con este," dijo Rhodey, luego artículo lo que parecía ser 'terrier' y apuntó a Tony. "No parará de hablar, se adueñara de tu vida, y te meterá en más problemas de los que creías posible. También es la mejor persona que he conocido. Tengo cuarenta o algo así, asaltantes a mi cargo los 365 días quienes harán lo que sea que diga con un entusiasta 'Hoaah' ¿me entiendes? No lo arruines."_

" _Trataré de no hacerlo," respondió Steve._

* * *

 ** _[1] romboencéfalo:_** _El cerebro posterior o romboencéfalo se encuentra localizado en la parte inmediatamente superior de la médula espinal y está formado por tres estructuras: el bulbo, la protuberancia o puente, y el cerebelo. En él se encuentra, también, el cuarto ventrículo._

 ** _[2] Brass Rat:_** _Es el anillo que se le otorga alos graduados del MIT_

 ** _[3] Humvee:_** _Vehículo de camuflaje usado por el ejército_

 ** _[4] Fishwife:_** _Una escandalosa desagradable mujer_

 ** _[5] The Brotters Marx:_** _Los hermanos Marx fueron unos cómicos estadounidenses, originarios de Nueva York. Eran cinco hermanos y tuvieron enorme éxito_

 ** _[6] VA:_** _Administración de Veteranos_

 ** _[7] Glenlivet:_** _Whisky escocés_

 ** _[8] Wingman:_** _Aquella persona que te ayuda a ligar de varias formas: dándote apoyo o haciendo comentarios que te dejan en buen lugar._

 ** _N/T:_** _Lamento la demora! Tenía el capítulo listo pero tuve que prestarle atención a unos asuntos personales y no pude subirlo. Les pido paciencia con el próximo capítulo ya que es literal casi el doble de este y me está llevando bastante esfuerzo acabarlo. Saludos!_

 _Dejen comentarios y amor!_


End file.
